Chain binders, of the type wherein a handle goes from a locked over center position in which the binder is tensioned to an unlocked position in which the tension is abruptly released as the handle moves back through center position to unlocked position, are in wide use in industry for enveloping loads such as elongate steel tubes, for instance, and securing the loads on the truck beds. The locking and unlocking of the chain binder requires substantial force, and, when the handle of the chain binder is released, tends to impart a sudden and rapid movement to the handle which is dangerous to the operator, when a leverage increasing extension is temporarily applied to the tightener handle. Such leverage increasing extensions, which typically are simply lengths of pipe can snap upwardly to injure the face of the party performing the unlocking operation, or if the extension is torn from his grasp, the extension may be cast a substantial distance from the load to endanger other workers and equipment.
A number of handle extensions have been proposed in the past, as indicated in the following listed patents,
______________________________________ 2,986,054 Lurie 3,843,981 Verest 3,119,278 Simpson 3,864,769 Hamilton 3,657,944 Able 4,297,916 Burroughs ______________________________________
but to my knowledge none could be manufactured at a marketable cost, with the result that the old and dangerous pipe sections continue in use by many truck operators.